


Whatever it takes

by 2idjitwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2idjitwings/pseuds/2idjitwings
Summary: Highschool English teacher Cas falls in love with his student Dean.  Will he cross that line?  Is he willing to put it all on the line for him?





	1. CAS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. Please be gentle. Compliments are appreciated, critisism will be taken under advisement. Enjoy!  
> [Closes eyes, press post]

Even though this is the third year that Castiel Novak is teaching, he seems a bit nervous this morning.  First day of school for the year!  He breathes to calm his nerves, all normal, just jitters.

As he packs his bag he wonders what students he’s going to get.  Last year he had a good class, a few boys pushing the boundaries, but he assumes that will always be the case.

Castiel puts on his coat and head to school, Kansas City Public School.  He parks his Prius in a spot furthest form the student parking area.  It’s not likely that they will damage his car, but he’s not taking any chances.  Rather safe than sorry.  He is early, but that gives him tie to get his classroom in order.  Being prepared keeps his mind busy and then they’ll be able to get started immediately.

His homeroom class will also be his first English lesson of the day.

His favourite subject in school was English.  The different ways a poem or line in a book can be interpreted always fascinated him.  The fact that people also get impacted contrarily by what they read, lead to him studying the language at Kansas University.  There he learned that the way that everyone interprets the material is not necessarily the way it was meant by the author.  Sometimes a bird is just a bird.  Castiel loved to debate with his professors and fellow students and he had the greatest joy the first year of teaching to hear his students’ take as well.  Suddenly he was excited and ready to start the day.

As his students start to trickle in, he sees if he can predict their personalities.  There are almost an equal split of boys and girls in his class.  The last boy that walks in is going to be trouble, Castiel can see it in his attitude.  Once everyone found a spot, Castiel claps his hands together and says:

“Good morning boys and girls”

“Good morning sir” a few murmured

“I am Mr Novak.  My rules are simple, if you respect me, I will grant you the same courtesy.”

Castiel tries to look at each face as he does roll call, this will help him in remembering their names.  The boy that came in last, Alastair Jones, barely looks Castiel in the eyes but he has a smirk on his face.  He’s going to have to keep an eye on that one.  There are a few overeager girls, he just smiles at their enthusiasm.  Last name on the registrar;

“Dean Winchester”

“Here”

Left row, third from the front, a face looks up.  Short, brown hair and a smile that seems friendly.  The boy is new to the school, just like Alastair. 

When the bell rings to signal the ending of home room, Castiel hands out the book they will be discussing during the first semester, Slaughterhouse Five.  He chuckles softly as hears some groans, but as he puts the book on Dean’s desk, his eyes light up and he looks almost giddy. 

“You know it Mr Winchester?”

“Yes sir.  I have my own copy and it is my favourite.”

“Excited to hear your thoughts then.”

Castiel makes his way to the front of the classroom.

“You need to read chapter 1 and 2 for the next class, but for now you may put your books away.  During this period, we’ll start with a small exercise.  I want you to write down the name of your favourite song.  If you can remember the lyrics, write them down as well.  Then, explain why it is your favourite and what it means to you.  Any questions?  No?  Then you may proceed.”

The students furiously start scribbling and after 10 minutes some students start to get restless.

“Mr Hendrickson.  Please stand up and tell us about your song.”

Victor Hendrickson, an African American student with a very serious expression, stands up with his paper and starts to read.

“The song is called Bad Boys by Inner Circle.  Uhm…do I have to sing it Mr Novak?”

“No that won’t be necessary.  I’m certain that we all know it.  You may proceed to tell us why this song and what it means to you.”

“Well sir, my father is Sherriff Hendrickson and while we were growing up he used to watch the show Cops.  To show us that no matter what, in the end the cops always get their man.  The song was annoying for a long time, but there was a point where I realised that I want to become a police officer just like my dad.  The day I told him, he was so proud.  The song represents my future, my past and my family.  My interpretation of the song is easy, ‘Bad Guys should come to me’”, with a smile he sits down again. 

Castiel is ecstatic, he just learned so much from this one boy from this one paper he wrote.  This was a great idea.

“Thank you Mr Hendrickson.  Anyone else?”

A hand shop up and a tall lanky boy almost jumps up.

“Mr Fitzgerald.  Please go ahead.”

“Thank you Mr Novak.  My name is Garth Fitzgerald the third.  My favourite singer is my man Billy Ray Cyrus and he sings a little diddy called Achy Breaky Heart.  It goes like this ♪ _You can tell the world you never was my girl / You can burn my clothes up when I’m gone / You can -_ ♪…”

“Thank you Mr Fitzgerald for your enthusiasm.  I think we know this one.  Why is it your favourite?”

“You can call me Garth sir.  I like to dance, line dancing especially and this song has all the right beats.”

To prove his point he starts to hum and do a few moves with his feet, tipping an imaginary hat with his left hand, right hand in his belt loops.  Much to his classmates’ amusement.  Castiel smiles at him.

“Thank you Mr Fitzgerald.  You may sit down.”

Castiel looks around, some kids are still writing and some are pretending to write.  Dean is siting with a far-off look on his face, small smile resting on his lips.

“Mr Winchester, care to share?”

Dean’s eyes grow big, but then slowly stands up.  He takes a deep breath;

“My favourite song is Hey Jude by the Beatles.  My mother use to sing it to me when I was little.  Nothing could calm me down and make me fall asleep like that song.  My dad teased her about it, saying I only fell asleep so that she can stop singing.”

The smile and look is back on his face, but then it turns sombre.

“That is actually my favourite memory of her.”

The room got very quiet all of a sudden, you can’t even hear anyone writing anymore.  They’re all frozen and looking at him. Castiel feels like his heart just got shattered. 

“I’m so sorry Dean”

“Thanks Mr Novak”

As Dean is sitting down again the bell goes and Castiel tries to yell over the students packing up their things.

“Place your papers on my desk and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As Dean puts his paper on the table, Castiel grabs his attention.

“Thank you for sharing Dean”

“No problem Mr Novak” and he smiles softly.

Castiel gives him a small smile back.  This boy already made a huge impact on Castiel, he doesn’t feel pity for him, but he is impressed that he seem so well adjusted after such a big loss. 

Castiel’s mother, Naomi won’t be winning any mother of the year awards, but she was always there for them.  She fiercely loved her boys, her way of showing it was just to be a little controlling and overbearing.  Castiel always followed her rules, Gabriel on the other hand did not, at all. 

Rest of the day flew by and Castiel is optimistic that this will be another good year.

* * *

At the end of the week Castiel and Meg walk to the teacher’s lounge during lunch.  His eyes scan the cafeteria where the students are to make sure everyone is behaving relatively well.  He sees Dean all the way in the corner by himself. 

“Meg, just give me a second please.”  He walks over to the table.

“Dean?  How are you doing today?”

“I’m good, Mr Novak.”

He looks around to see who is looking at them.  Only one that seems to notice their conversation is Alastair.  That kid gives Castiel the creeps.  The song he picked was ‘No one is ever going to want me’ by Black Wing, with the reason that ‘it spoke to him’.  Castiel had to look it up and what he read was disturbing. 

_I'm armed to the teeth_

_Like a fucking animal (2x)_

_I ruin everything_

_I get my bony hands on_

_And here we go, now_

_Over the bridge of sighs_

_We will get a cross like Christ, crucified_

_It's like a birth but it is in reverse_

_Never gets better, always gets worse_

_I'll gnaw at anything_

_New england is mine, and_

_It owes me a living_

_And here we go, now_

_Over the bridge of sighs_

_We will get a cross like Christ, crucified_

_It's like a birth but it is in reverse_

_Never gets better, always gets worse_

_And here we go, now_

_(Step one, step two)_

_Over the bridge of sighs_

_(Step three, step four)_

_We will get a cross like Christ, crucified_

_(We fall through the floor)_

_It's like a birth but it is in reverse_

_(Fall through the floor)_

_Never gets better, always gets worse_

_(Fall through the floor)_

_One, two, fuck you!_

_I want to feel like I feel when I'm asleep_

_I wanna feel_

_I want to feel like I feel when I'm asleep_

_Sleep!_

Very unnerving! He has to remember to talk to Meg and get her opinion about it.

When he looks back at Dean, the boy is looking at him expectantly.  Waiting for what?  Oh right, he probably wants to finish his lunch.

“See you in class.”

Dean just nods and looks down at his food again.

“Everything all right Clarence?”  Meg asks when he gets back to her.

“Yes, everything is fine.  Do you mind if I ask your advice on a sensitive matter?”  He proceeds to tell her about Alastair and the paper.  “Do you think that there is cause for concern?”

“It seems dark and twisty, very intriguing choice.  Maybe just keep an eye on him.”

“You’re right.”

“I always am.”

Castiel just rolls his eyes at her.

* * *

During Monday’s English class Castiel is busy explaining how Vonnegut is making himself a character in his own narrative when he hears a soft snore.  Shocked he looks around to see who it is and his eyes land on Dean, sitting upright with his arms folded, fast asleep.  He looks so peaceful and Castiel almost feels too bad to wake him up…..almost.

“DEAN WINCHESTER!” he bellows and Dean startles awake.  The rest of the class starts to snicker.  Dean looks very guilty and he wipes his hands over his face.

“Sorry Mr Novak”

“Dean, you will be staying after school so I can explain the current lesson to you.”

Dean groans “Yes sir”

“Now, can you please attempt to stay awake for the remainder of the period?”

“Yes sir”

* * *

 

Castiel and Meg are on duty outside and they start walking around, each with a coffee in hand.  Meg is busy telling Castiel about one of her students that started crying during her lesson.  Poor Samandriel is very scared of Meg and she gets immense pleasure in the torturing the poor boy.  Castiel knows it’s just because she knows he is crushing on her and is trying to make her despised rather than liked.  She has a good heart but Meg will kill him if he says it out loud.  It is her dirty little secret.

As they walk past the bleachers, Castiel hears a voice coming from the other side.

“No, I’ll have to meet you later.”

It sounds like Dean and he slows down to listen.

“The dude is SERIOUSLY making me stay after school”, “Ha ha, yuck it up.”, “Stop laughing man!” with a huff, “See you at 7.”

Well serves you right for sleeping in my class Castiel thinks.  Dean walks form the back towards a group sitting on the grass.  Castiel recognizes Alastair, Ruby, Lilith and Amara.  He fist bumps Alastair and flops down next to him.

Castiel frowns, he usually has a good read on people.  His grandmother use to say it’s as if the can see their soul.  He did not think that Dean and Alastair have anything in common, never mind being friends.  Dean seems strong, friendly and charming, he shines.  Whereas Alastair sneers, he is dark and menacing.

Fingers snap in front of his face. 

“Earth to Clarence.”

“My apologies.”

“Where did you go just now?”

“Questioning my read on people.”

She looks at the group and then back at him. 

“You know some kids need to find their own way.  Free will and all that.”

“Yes, but if I can see them going the wrong way.  I need to rectify it.  Make sure they follow the right path.”

“You can only guide, you know that.”

“True.  Maybe I’m just judging him based on my own expectations.  Maybe he is exactly where he belongs.”

“Time will tell.”

 

That afternoon, when everyone is gone, there is a knock on Castiel’s classroom door.

“Dean, come in and grab a chair in front please.”

“Mr Novak, I would like to apologise.”

“Don’t you get enough sleep?”

“Sometimes.  This weekend was just more work than sleep.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“No sir.  Not today.” Dean sighs

“Very well, but my door is always open and anything you say will be confidential.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, let’s proceed with the lesson.”

After an hour Dean goes home and Castiel packs his papers into his bag.  When he gets outside the parking lot is empty.

* * *

 

During home room Dean and Alastair moved closer to each other.  Alastair sneering while he is whispering and Dean just listening intently, his jaw is clenched.

The more the two boys are seen together the tenser Dean’s posture and attitude becomes.  His whole body is strained and the circles around his eyes grow darker.

* * *

A few weeks later Castiel is driving to school and his car makes a clunk noise and the next moment a puff of smoke comes through the vents and out the bonnet.  He’s alarmed but keeps calm and pulls over.  He switches the car off and gets out.  Standing beside his car with his phone in his hand, he’s trying to figure out who to call when a black car pulls over next to him. 

“Mr Novak?  Everything ok?”

“Dean!  Yes…wait no.  I think there is something wrong with my vehicle.”

Dean smiles at him and all of a sudden, the shining boy is back.  Castiel smiles back because he feels genuine happiness to see the Dean he met a few months ago.

“Judging by the smoke, I think that is a safe assumption.  Mind if I take a look?”

Castiel gives a small chuckle.  “Fair enough.  You know anything about cars?”  He says as he pops the hood.

“A little.” With a wink, as if they share some inside joke.

Dean shoves his head under the hood, fiddles around and then goes to his car to grab a few tools.  Back to Castiel car, there are some noises coming from the front.  Castiel wants to have a look, but he has the feeling that he will only be in way, so he watches Dean work from a distance.

“You have some water?”

“Yes” he grabs a bottle of water from his front seat and hands it to Dean.

A few minutes later Dean closes the hood and uses the rest of the water to rinse his hands.

“Dude, you gotta put some water in your radiator.  That shit was dangerous.”

“Excuse me?!”  Castiel looks at him incredulously.

“Uh, sorry Mr Novak.  I…uh…forgot my place.  I put some water in the radiator.  She should be fine, but every time you refuel you have to check the water level.”

“Thank you Dean.  How do you know so much about cars?”

“My old man taught me.  One of only a few things.”

“Did he pass away too?”  Castiel felt insensitive in asking but he was genuinely curious to learn more about this boy.

“Yes sir, car accident.  Semi ran a red light.  My dad was driving the Impala.  I rebuilt her by myself.  Best therapy session ever.”

“How old were you?”

“Sixteen”

“Sixteen?  You rebuilt her in one year?”

“Uh…no…I thought you meant when I finished her.”

Castiel frowns at him.  They are leaning against Castiel’s car, their backs to the rising sun.  He feels very relaxed as if he was talking to a friend, an equal.  All of a sudden Dean seemed skittish and flustered.

“Sorry Mr Novak, gotta go.”

Dean jumped in his car drove off, a cloud of dust following him.  Castiel stands gaping after him, once again feeling as if he missed something.

When he gets to class that morning, Dean sits in his seat talking to Alastair, very serious expression on his face.  Barely looking at Castiel in the front of the classroom.  He seems very different from the smiling boy that helped him this morning.  Alastair on the other hand notice Castiel is looking at Dean and he sneers. 

So far Alastair has been a model student and normally if it had been anyone else, Castiel would’ve been proud, but he feels wary.   It’s the same as with Dean, he is sure he is misreading the student, but this time for different reasons.  Alastair seems sinister, hiding behind friendly mask, where Dean seems friendly, honest and good, hiding behind the quiet, shy and sullen mask.  Two sides of the coin and yet they seem to get along great.

* * *

The Monday Dean shows up with a black eye.

He looks down at this desk, scribbling on a notebook, not talking to anyone.  That seems out of character, even for the sullen Dean.   Castiel calls on him to take documents to the office.  Dean slowly gets up and when he reaches Castiel’s desk, he looks up at his teacher.  Shock fills Castiel and he leans in closer.

“Dean!  What happened?”

“Nothing Mr Novak.”

“That certainly does not look like ‘Nothing’.”

“I’m fine sir.”

Castiel squints at him; “Come see me after class.”

“Yes sir.” Dean sighs, takes the papers and goes to the office.  When he gets back he just plops back down on his chair, continuing his random doodling.

When the bell goes, the class packs up and start heading out, a few obviously curious stragglers tries to hang back to hear the conversation, but Castiel is not having it. 

“Lilith, please close the door on your way out.”

“Yes sir” she says mockingly, closing the door behind her as she walks out.

The moment the door closes, Dean is up and walking towards Castiel’s desk. 

“Mr Novak.  Please sir, everything is fine.  It was just a simple misunderstanding.”  He is practically pleading, earnest face open and eyes wide.  His body is full of energy that seems to have him buzzing.

“Dean, it doesn’t look fine.  I have to ask, were you in a fight or do you need to tell me something more personal about your home life?”

“What?  No.  I was in a fight, but it wasn’t serious.  Please Mr Novak, you gotta believe me.”

Castiel frowns at him, Dean is trying to reassure him, which is odd. 

“My door is still open, you require anything.”

“Yes sir, thank you.  I will.  One day.”

He adjusts his bag and walk to the door, he twists the handle and flings the door open and skulk out.  Castiel is looking and feeling very perplexed.  He stares after him, head tilted and frowning….which is how Meg finds him after 10 minutes.  He shakes his head and goes with her to the break room.

* * *

Dean volunteers to help Castiel after school one afternoon for the debate club.  To be honest, Dean fell asleep again so this is his punishment.  As they are preparing the classroom for the students and their parents, the start to talk.  First about school and Dean’s adjustment into the new environment.  How Dean moved around lot when he was little.

“When I was in primary school, we moved around a lot.  So adjusting to a new school is easier to me than most.”

“Still doesn’t make it easy.”

“No sir”

After a few silent heartbeats, Castiel broaches the subject about the fight again.

“Dean, what happened with the black eye?”

Dean sighs, “I got into a fight; some guy said some very homophobic things to me and my date and my anger took over.”

“Why didn’t you just say that when I asked you before?”  If Castiel was surprised at the revelation that Dean is gay, he didn’t show it.

Dean shrugs, “Didn’t want you to worry.”

They both freeze at the statement.

“You know, as my teacher.  You’ll worry and you’ll call my dad.”

“Oh, ok.”

When Castiel asked about siblings, Dean tells him how he is the only child and living with his adoptive father Bobby.  Castiel talks about his own brother and how with Gabriel is some times more of a curse than a blessing, especially when he is playing Trickster.  Castiel tells Dean of one of the times Gabriel scared him so bad, he screamed a little.  Ok, it was more than a little…..the neighbour actually called the cops and then Castiel had to explain to them that ‘No, there was no woman there’, they didn’t not believe him and took 30minutes to search through the whole apartment.  This all while Gabriel was lying on the floor laughing at Castiel’s predicament.  Dean threw his head back and laughed, tears rolling down his face.  Castiel doesn’t tell this story to anyone, but he’s overjoyed with the reaction he’s getting from Dean and he doesn’t regret it for a second. 

They finish the work in silence, each with their own thoughts.  Castiel needs to move the podium to the middle of the room in front, they each take a side and shuffle it into the correct position.  When Castiel is satisfied he looks up, what he sees startles him.

Dean locked eyes with him, for the first time he notice that he has green eyes with gold flecks like the colour of forest pool that has the sun reflecting on the water.  Castiel inhales, trying not only to focus but to see if the smell matches the eyes.  He smells earth, a faint trail of grease and a little bit of sweat.  His body is functioning on its own accord, because his brain has not caught up yet.  His heart is trying to remember this moment. 

This moment, those emerald green eyes, that freckled nose and the smell of him.

His life will never be the same again.  Something important is happening.  Castiel knows it, but in that split second he cannot understand why or how, just that it’s significant.

There is a knock on the door and a few students with parents walk in as Dean turns his back on Castiel, faint blush on his cheeks.

“Mr Fitzgerald, welcome.  Find a seat.  Mr Tran welcome.  Linda, good to see you again.”

As the classroom fills up Dean finds a seat way at the back.  He is looking at Castiel, wistful expression on his handsome face.  As this thought passes through Castiel’s mind, he immediately stiffens.  No, that’s not right, not handsome, well not ‘not handsome’, but just no, he can’t be thinking that.  He forces himself to look at the parents and starting the evening, focus on his current role as debate facilitator.

The debate is over far too quickly because now he finds himself alone with Dean again.  Not that he minds that, he just feels confused and would prefer to be alone, to sort through his thoughts.

“Dean, you can go.  I’ll finish up here.”

“Are you sure Mr Novak?  I don’t mind helping”, he steps closer to Castiel to move some chairs.

Castiel takes a step back, to create a space between them “No, please go.  Enjoy the rest of your night.  Thank you for your help.”

Dean frowns at him, but nods and grabs his bag.  Before he leaves the room, he turns back to look at Castiel.

“Have a good night Mr Novak”

“Thank you”

As Dean walks away Castiel exhales, he didn’t even realise he was holding his breath. 

This is not good!

 

That night he doesn’t get much sleep and when he does his dreams are a disarray of emotions.  He feels fear, love, desire, loving and most of all confusion. 

In the early hours of the morning Castiel gives up and gets out of bed.  He is exhausted and feels a little sick to be honest.  Drinking the strongest cup of coffee he ever made, he tries to make sense of it all.  He cares for Dean, but it is more than what he cares for any other student.  Is it because he feels sorry for him?  No, can’t be, he has known other kids that had it much worse.  There is something about this boy, it’s as if he has an old soul.  Maybe it’s because he lost both parents and for his young life he had to grow up very fast.  He feels connected to Dean.  It hits him like a lightning bolt, the moment they had, his brain just caught up to the emotion Castiel felt at that moment.  He felt a sense of belonging, at home.  As if his soul has gone “Oh, there you are!”

He realises that he has been calling him and only him on his first name from the beginning.  How did that happen?  It has to stop, he needs to treat him the same as everyone else.  No matter what he thinks or feels, this is a student.

* * *

 

Next day at home room, Dean walk in with a tentative smile on his face.

“Morning Mr Novak”

“Morning Mr Winchester.  Please take your seat.”

Dean’s face falls visibly, but walks to his desk.  They don’t make eye contact for the rest of the period. 

The next two weeks go by the same way.  Castiel only looking at and talking to Dean when needed and Dean only responding curtly.

Castiel feels drained every day after English with his class and he avoids thinking about Dean.  Beautiful Dean who is looking more tired by the day, dark circles around his eyes getting more obvious as time goes by.  When Dean falls asleep again, Castiel pretends not to notice. 

* * *

During the third week Castiel and Meg are doing the rounds on the football field during lunchtime, when they hear a commotion.  They look at each other then run to where the sound is coming from.  Castiel is shocked to find Dean sitting on a student, punching him in the face.  Dean’s face is red from anger and his fists are bloody.  The other student, Gordon Walker, has blood and grass on his face, he’s trying to shield his face from the blows coming.  Meg yells at everyone and Castiel pulls Dean off Gordon.

“Dean Winchester, to my class right now!”

Alastair fist bumps Dean, to Castiel’s disgust, as he walks past him to class.  Dean has a bruise on his jaw and he is clenching it, the veins on his temple are standing out.

“Miss Masters, please take Mr Walker to the nurse’s office.” 

Meg pulls Gordon up and helps him to the office, giving Dean a glowering look.

“Mr Jones, if I find out that you had anything to do with this, I will make sure that are punished accordingly.”

“No sir, I was just on my way to stop him.  I just got here.” he’s feigning innocence. 

“Castiel glares at him, but then turns around and goes to his classroom.  He is furious and he slams the door shut behind him.  Dean flinches but doesn’t say a word as he stands in front of Castiel’s desk.

“Mr Winchester.  That type of behaviour is unacceptable.  We do not allow fighting on school grounds.”

 Dean looks down at his feet, his hiding his hands behind his back, as he softly apologises.

“I’m sorry Mr Novak.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it!  What happened?”  Castiel is pacing behind his desk, his voice is raised, bordering on yelling. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Mr Winchester, what happened?”

“I had to do it, he called me gay.”

“Well aren’t you?”

“No, actually I am Bi.”

“Don’t you use that tone with me young man.”

Dean, remarkably, snorts.  Castiel tils his head, trying his best to stay calm, he slowly states;

“I’m disappointed in you.”

Dean’s shoulders sag, but he looks up Castiel.  Green eyes meets blue and Castiel feels the urge to put his arms around the boy.  He wants to protect him, he wants him to open up and to break the wall of independence.  Clearly there is something going on and all Castiel wants to do is help.

“I’m sorry sir.”

Castiel sighs, “You are suspended for three days.”

“But, Mr Novak….”

“You are excused!”

Castiel can see frustration on Dean’s face, pleading in his eyes, his jaw pulled tight.  He grabs his bag and storms out. 

Castiel writes a report and hands it in to the headmaster.  He has a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When Castiel gets to his car that evening after school, all four of his tyres are slashed. 

* * *

Three days!  The empty seat is taunting him.  He has never felt a lack of presence before.  It’s like someone closed all the windows and doors, there is air available, but it is stale and stuffy.

 

When Dean comes back to school he is waiting for Castiel at his classroom door.  Castiel is usually early on a Thursday and today is no exception.  When he sees Dean, his steps falter and his heart skips a beat.  How can one person create so much conflicting emotions?  Butterflies are trying to kill themselves in his stomach from his close proximity to Dean, his heart is trying to break free from its entrapment in the ribcage.  His head is making him freeze up, it’s repeating “Student” like a mantra.  It’s only halfway through the year and Castiel feels like he wants to run away.  He tries to push his feelings down, pretend that he was just worried about his student.

“Mr Novak, may I please talk to you?”

“Certainly, please come in.”

Dean closes the door behind him, then leans against it with his back.  He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“I’m here to apologise again.  I already spoke to Gordon and we’re cool.” He locks eyes with Castiel “Please forgive me?”

Castiel pulls out a chair next to him.

“Dean.  What is going on with you?  I can help you, but you have to talk to me.”

Dean goes to sit next to Castiel, he leans forward, elbows on his knees and he puts his head in his hands.  Their knees are touching, but neither of them acknowledge it.

“I can’t tell you.”

Castiel puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder to comfort him.

“Why can’t you tell me?”

Dean looks up, but doesn’t say anything.  Castiel stares into his eyes, trying to solve the puzzle.  It’s difficult, he doesn’t the pieces and the ones he does seem like they are from a different picture.  His eyes move to Dean’s hands as they are folded under his chin.  He takes his hand off Dean’s shoulder and holds it out to Dean.

“How are your hands?”

Dean puts his hand in Castiel’s and shrugs.

“They’re fine, I’ve had worse.”

“What did your father say?”

“Oh uhm, he grounded me for a month and I have to pay Gordon’s medical bills.”

Castiel looks up from Dean’s hands.

“Dean, are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?”

Dean’s eyes shift from Castiel’s eyes to his mouth and then back up again, speaking a thousand words that Castiel wish he understood.

“Mr Novak, please trust me when I say everything is fine and someday I WILL come and talk to you.  Promise!”  He starts rubbing his thumb over Castiel’s hand and Castiel only then realises that now they are just sitting and holding hands.  He doesn’t freak out though, he relishes in the contact.

They sit in silence, Castiel looking at Dean’s face, mapping out his features.  He was mistaken before, he’s not handsome, it does not do him justice, breathtakingly beautiful seems more appropriate.  As the seconds pass by, the air becomes thicker with desire.  Castiel wants to put his arms around Dean and this time it is not for comfort, it is more about getting closer to him, being in Dean’s arms.

Dean leans forward ever so slightly and Castiel feels the pull, he can’t stop it, he moves to close the gap, wanting to capture Dean’s lips with his own. 

A knock on the door has them hastily pulling apart.  Castiel as white as a ghost and Dean blushing bright red, cursing under his breath.

“Come in.”  Castiel yells with a voice that sounds foreign, even to him.

Alastair comes in, he looks at Castiel, then at Dean and then he smirks.

He knows, Castiel thinks, but that’s impossible, he tries to placate himself.

“Mr Jones take your seat.”

Alastair just sneers at him and walks to Dean, whispering in his ear before taking a seat behind him.  Castiel is not a violent person, but he would happily like to surgically remove that smirk for him.  Dean looks at Castiel, guilt written all over his face.

Castiel turns around, how could he let this happen?  This is a student, this is impulsive, dangerous and not to mention illegal.  If only he was a few years younger, or Dean a few years older, or during different circumstances.  He knows what his going to do now, absolutely nothing, but that doesn’t change how he feels.  There is this profound bond and he thinks Dean can feel the connection too.  It’s in the way Dean just looked at him before, but that might just be wishful thinking, or not wishful….he shouldn’t wish for this, he didn’t wish for this, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want it.  No, he should just avoid Dean completely, but just the thought of that makes him feel miserable.  He takes a deep breath and decide to focus on his work.

* * *

Days go by, both of them keeping their distance from each other, both of them steeling glances at each other.  Castiel finds Dean looking at him more often than not.

* * *

A few weeks later, during roll call, Dean is not at school.  Castiel is not use to him missing a day of school, but he contemplates it just for a second, deciding Dean might have overslept.  After home room all personnel gets called to the staff room for and emergency meeting.  They all stand around, talking in hushed voices debating the reason for the meeting.  Mrs Mills and two police officers walk in looking sombre and she clears her throat. 

“We just received news that one of our students have been brutally murdered.  Gordon Walker was tortured and killed last night.  This news has not been made public, but they do have a suspect in custody.  If anyone has any news or information about Gordon, please come and see me after the meeting.  No matter how trivial it might sound to you, every bit of information helps.  Mr Novak and Miss Masters, I have your report about the incident between Dean and Gordon and I have already given a copy to the police.”

Castiel feels his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach.  Dean!  Do they think he had something to do with this?  He walks in a daze back to his class, wishing he could talk to Dean.  Just to find out where he is and if he’s ok. 

* * *

Next day, Dean is still absent and Castiel is feeling frustration on top of his worry.  He did not sleep a wink last night and he’s been trying to find a way to get in touch with Dean without causing suspicions.  

During his English lesson with his home room, the intercom goes off and Mrs Mills’s voice fills through the speakers.

“I apologise for the interruption, but we have an announcement to make.  It saddens me to announce the untimely death of one of our students, Gordon Walker.  Gordon was murdered on Tuesday.  We ask that you keep his family in your prayers and respect their privacy in their time of mourning.  Thank you.”

It is eerily quiet in the classroom, the silence hangs in the air like a poison.  One of the girls has her hand over her face and tears are streaming down her face.  Shock iscovering most of the students like a blanket.   Alastair….Alastair looks downright ecstatic.  Castiel tilts his head, eyes and mouth frozen wide open from sheer disbelief.  What is wrong with this kid?

 

Next moment, Castiel’s door bursts open and three armed men storms in.  A few girls scream, kids drop down and hide under their desks and Castiel jumps a little.  The men are wearing Kevlar vests, FBI written on their backs.  First one goes left and sweeps the left side of the room, second one goes right straight passed Castiel’s desk scanning the right side of the room, third one aims at Alastair and approaches him full of determination.  All three stop at his desk, guns pointing at him and one of them yell “Secure”.  In Castiel’s peripheral vision he sees someone else walk in and he turns to the door.  He freezes, it’s Dean!!  Wearing his own FBI Kevlar vest with a gun drawn, but pointing down at the ground as he approaches Alastair. 

“Alastair Jones, you are under arrest for the conspiracy to murder Gordon Walker, Kayden Len, Oscar Abrams, Nancy Pratt and Nikolas Clemons.  You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning.  “

While Dean is reading him his rights, he is cuffing Alastair’s hands behind his back. 

This is all happening in a matter of seconds in front of Castiel and his whole class and everyone is paralysed in shock, eyes bulging out of their heads, staring at the scene playing off in front of them.

As Alastair is led away by the three armed men, Dean holsters his gun and slowly turns around to Castiel.

“Castiel Novak, someone from the field office will be in contact with you shortly.”

Castiel just nods and immediately he realizes one very important fact; Dean never looked 17.


	2. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this first chapter ends on a twist, some things have not been tagged. Please be aware that there are some crimes being described in this chapter, violence do occur but I do not go into detail.

 

9 MONTHS AGO

“Bobby, we need to nail this guy!”  Dean said, clutching the dossier, waving it around, hoping it will grab more attention.

“I know ya Idjit, what do you think we’re doing? Now sit down before you burst an artery.”

They’ve been tracking this psychopath and they finally have a name and a lead on his next location.  Alastair Jones is starting at Kansas City Public School in August. 

He is one evil son of a bitch.  He preys on loners and actually has two victims.  He picks one to do his dirty work and then one that gets murdered. It took them at least 3 victims to pick up his involvement.  It started random, kid gets bullied, then turns on his bully and tortures and kills them.  In Birmingham Alabama, Hugh Ray killed Kayden Len.  It was an open and shut case, there was witnesses to the bullying by Kayden and then when they interviewed Hugh, he instantly confessed.  In Pine Bluff Arkansas, Brian Clarke tortured and killed Oscar Abrahams.  Brian’s father was a lawyer, so it was claimed Brian murdered Oscar in self-defence.  He got second degree manslaughter and is currently in prison for ten years.  Third victim was from Branson Missouri, Nancy Pratt was murdered by Jamy O'Connor.  This time it seemed more impulsive.  It was at the local diner, unfortunately for Jamy there was surveillance camera outside capturing the horrific crime on tape.  Jamy stabbed Nancy multiple times, then ran to her house to wash off the evidence and throw away the knife.  With the tape and the knife found in their trashcan with her blood covered clothes, the case was a slam dunk.  Victim number four Nikolas Clemons was shot at point blank range on his driveway in front of his house, his little brother witnessed the ordeal.  Ian Sparks turned the gun on himself and ended his life.  This one is the hardest on Dean, he has a little brother, ok not little but younger brother and it breaks his heart.  He considered how he would feel if he was in that position, seeing his brother die in front of him and he immediately had to go see Sam. 

It was Sherriff Donna Hanscum from Lebanon Missouri that made the connection between victims three and four.  She spoke to friends of Ian and they all mentioned he hanged out with a boy named Alastair.  That kid was not in school anymore so she looked him up on the system.  His name popped up as Jamy’s date just before she left the diner on that fateful day.  This seemed a little too coincidental and because he was a minor, she contacted the FBI to ask if she could get his previous records to see if some more incidents was to connected to him.  It was a gut feeling she had and better to check it than to let it keep her up at night.  If she’s wrong then no harm no foul. 

The case landed on Dean’s desk and he called Donna about her hunch.  He agreed with her that something seemed fishy and told her he’d see if there are any information.  That was when they noticed that he had been “friends” with all the killers.  So Dean and Benny got in the Impala and drove to have some interviews with the killers and their friends to find out a little more about this Alastair character. 

Even though they all committed the heinous crimes, it was Alastair that pushed them to it.  He befriended them because they seemed lonely and was being bullied.  He then planted ideas about standing up for themselves, which usually lead to some sort of confrontation.  It quickly escalated to them killing the other person to make the bullying stop.  He planted the seed and got off on them performing the act.  They had to send him a photo of the body to prove to him that they did it and then he would be proud of them.  Once they’re caught, he vanished from town. 

It seems like there is no parents, just him moving from town to town getting kids to kill.  He’s being getting away with it for three years.  He is also very methodical and calculating, never rushing a kid, taking his time to work his evil thoughts into their minds.

His only downfall was his ego, he kept using his real name.  Alastair Jones.

So they searched the school databases and found that he was starting in Kansas next fall.  Since Dean was the youngest rookie at the FBI, Bobby decided he should go undercover as a senior at the same high school.  Bobby will play his adoptive father, his guardian and Benny will be on surveillance. 

The three of them drove to Kansas and set up a meeting with the principal at the school.  That is where they find themselves now, trying to explain to her the situation and course of action needed.  Currently, the only people that know about this undercover operation is sitting in this room.  After careful consideration Mrs Jody Mills, the head master, approved the plan, but she made them guarantee that her students will not be in any danger.  Dean convinces her that his job will be to watch over Alastair and that will be safer for the students than if no one was there.  She looked at him very sceptically but nodded in confirmation. 

* * *

 

6 MONTHS AGO

The night before school starts, Dean rolled his eyes at the idea, he called his brother. 

“Hey Dean”

“Heya Sammy, how’s my little brother doing?”

“It’s Sam.  I’m good, how’s work treating you?”

“It’s good, that’s actually why I called.  I have to go underground for a while.  I’m not sure for how long, but I’ll call you once everything is over.  You still have Charlie’s number if you need to get a message to me urgently right?”   
“Yes.  Dean, be safe out there.” 

“I’m Batman, remember.”

“Dean!’

“Yeah yeah, I will.  Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

Dean packs his bag and set his clothes out and goes to bed.  They rented a furnished apartment with 2 bedrooms.  Since someone will always be out with Alastair, either at school or watching him from a distance, they will take turn on the beds. 

*** * ***

Next morning Dean drives to school, he takes a deep breath and gets out to attend his first day of senior year…again.  He has Mr Novak as his home room teacher.  He read everything they have about him and he was fully prepared.  Seeing the man at his desk as he walks into class shatters all his expectations.  Since when do teachers look like underwear models with messy sex hair?  The guy talks and the baritone of his voice vibrates with power and command, it resonates through Dean’s bones.  Dean has been attracted to men before and he even dated a few in college, but they’re nothing compared to the Greek God that stands smiling in front of him.

For the assignment Dean decided to be honest.  He needed to be outed as a sad, depressing loner and this might do the trick.

What he didn’t anticipate was Mr Novak’s reaction.  He is use to sympathy and pity, but Mr Novak gives him this heart-warming look.  He feels comforted without a word being said.  It’s like a warm embrace without the actual physical touch. 

When Dean drops off the paper on the teacher’s desk he sees his eyes are blue like the sea, crystal clear blue. Looking into his eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore and Dean wants to drown in them.

*** * ***

Benny had the weekend off, so he went home to see his wife, Angela.  This meant that Dean and Bobby was on stakeout duty.  Dean took the night shift, because Alastair will recognize him in the crowd during the day.  By Monday Dean is a walking Zombie and now he has to attend class.  Even though it’s Mr Novak and Slaughterhouse Five, Dean just can’t seem to keep his eyes open.

Someone shouts his name and Dean’s hand immediately goes for his weapon.  In a split second he remembers that he is a student and has no gun.  Great, just freaking fantastic!  Now he has to call Bobby and explain that he won’t be in time for the debrief meeting because he got detention. 

Bobby is in hysterics.

*** * ***

As Dean drives away from helping Novak.  He curses himself!  He is way too comfortable around him, one of these days he is going to blow his own cover.  Maybe he should keep his distance.  He is crushing hard on his teacher and he doesn’t want him to get pulled into this mess. 

Dean noticed that Novak tenses up around Alastair, he always regards him suspiciously.  He’s concerned that Alastair will want to make Novak his latest victim because of the hostility. 

* * *

4 MONTHS AGO

 

“It’s not working Bobby!  He just watches me with his creepy little eyes.”

“Maybe you should just punch him.  Bully him, see if he cracks.  Maybe he’ll kill by himself this time.”

“No, but maybe we should tell him I got in a fight.  Show him what I’m capable of.”

“How the hell are we supposed to do that?”

“Well, you can just punch me in the face.  Bruise it up a bit.”

“I’m not gonna hit you, ya Idjit!  I’m sure there are a line of people willing to do this, we’ll just ask someone else.”

Benny walks into the apartment at that exact moment, as if he has been summoned.

“Agent Lafitte, we need your assistance.”

“Yes sir?”

“Will you please punch Dean in the face?”

His eyes go wide, “What?  No!”

“Come on Benny, it’s for the case.”

“Brother, are you nuts?”

“Please Benny?”  Dean pleads, same time as Bobby says “Just do it, it’s an order!”

“Sorry!” as he pulls his hand back and he hits Dean on the left eye, with some force but not putting everything behind it.  Dean curses and clutches his face.  Bobby is laughing and Dean thinks that maybe he is enjoying this way too much.  Benny walks to the bedroom, mumbling something about working with unstable idiots.

*** * ***

At school the next day Alastair is impressed.  Dean tells him some guy called him a gay slur and he punched him, bragged, with embellishments, how he put the guy in the hospital after the guy got of one hit.

Only when he walked into home room does he think about Novak and by his facial expression he knows that he didn’t think this plan through.  He wants to tell him the truth, wants to tell him that it really is nothing it’s all just pretend.  He sees concern and he wants to comfort Novak, odd as it may seem.  He thinks that might convince the man that he is fine. 

*** * ***

This case is getting complicated.  How is he supposed to catch Alastair without getting Novak caught in the crossfire?  Bigger question, how will Novak feel about the deception?

*** * ***

Son of a Bitch!

Dean fell asleep again!  He doesn’t mind the after school detention this time though, he gets to hang out with Novak for a few hours, without Alastair hanging around like a bad smell.  Dean can relax and be himself for a bit.

They talk about school and the black eye comes up again.  Dean just sighs and tells Novak the cover story they decided upon.  He hates it! He hates having to lie to this man.  This sweet man, that cares so deeply for all his students.  Dean has seen him talking to the flower on his desk to nurse it back to health.  He has given encouragement to Kevin when he was having a panic attack about an upcoming test.  He went to the cafeteria to get Lisa a pint of ice cream when she broke up with her boyfriend, saying “I was taught that it is customary to nurture a broken heart with some rocky road.” 

When they lock eyes, Novak’s eyes goes soft for a second then grow impossibly wide.  Oh Shit!  He knows!  Knows he isn’t 17!  Bobby is going to kill him!  Either that or he just realised that Dean is crushing on him.  Dean doesn’t know which one is worse. 

Novak practically chases him out the door and Dean feels scared and if he is completely honest, a bit dejected as well.  If Novak figured it out, then his cover will be blown and Alastair will get away.  Even worse, he won’t be able to see his teacher every day.

When Novak addresses him as Mr Winchester and treats him with coldness, it answers Dean’s concerns.  That means Novak still thinks he is a student, but he knows about the crush and he is avoiding him.

Dean can feel his heart weeping.

 *** * ***  

 

Alastair has a big problem with the jock Gordon Walker.  Gordon avoids Alastair as much as possible but he tried to get Dean to join the football team.  When Alastair snorted at Gordon for the suggestion, Gordon clipped “I’m not talking to you creep”.  Alastair sneered at him and Dean knew he picked his victim.

Bobby and Dean went to Gordon’s house and explained the case to Gordon and his father, Chief Deputy Sherriff Walker together with Sherriff Hendrickson.  They explained their situation and the case and asked for assistance as well as discretion.

Between the five of them it was decided that Gordon will antagonize Dean, so that he and Dean can get in a fight.  Gordon looked a bit overwhelmed but Dean assured him it will look much worse than it will feel. 

*** * ***

 

True to his word, Gordon starts taunting Dean and Alastair.  Sometimes it’s homophobic comments and sometimes it’s about them being losers.  He shoulders them when he walks by and throws them with his football. 

Alastair looks at Dean one day, “Are you going to let him talk to you like that?” when Gordon walks past and throws a comment to Dean about being a “Sissy”.  Dean whirls around and grabs Gordon by the collar with his left hand and he hits him with the right hand, he tries to pull his punches but he knows it still stings, by the tears and fear in Gordon’s eyes.  Dean’s timing was perfect, the next moment Novak and Masters came running at them and breaks up the fight. 

The disappointment from Novak is disheartening, but he has a job to do.  He plays his part and walks off, he can feel Novak’s eyes on him as he walks away.

 *** * ***  

Three days at home is frustrating but at least he knows Gordon is (safely) at home too.  Beating up Gordon was tougher than Dean thought it would’ve been.  He spoke to him a few times and he is doing fine but Gordon is still only a boy and the guilt is eating at Dean.

Alastair stops by late every night.  He sneaks Dean out to drive around, they drink and smoke, but it’s good, actually great, it means Dean has earned his ‘trust’.

 *** * ***  

When Dean goes back to school, the first thing he does is talk to Novak. 

If Dean thought he just had a little crush he was sadly mistaken.  He has fallen for Novak, and to be honest he missed him these last couple of days.  A lot actually.

His desire to get closer to Novak overwhelms him and he sits close enough so that their knees touch.  He feels Novak’s hand on his shoulder and relish in the warmth.  When Novak holds out his hand for Dean’s, Dean doesn’t hesitate for a second.  He puts his hand in Novak’s and he wants to grab on, like it’s his life line.  His saving grace.  He rubs his thumb over Novak’s hand.  After a few minutes the world around them seem to disappear.  It’s only them, no dilemmas and no uncertainties.  Just for a second, Dean forgets who he’s supposed to be and he leans in.  Novak’s reciprocates the movement and Dean’s heart goes wild.

The knock brings him back to reality.  He groans a few curse words quietly and rolls his eyes.  “Perfect timing Douche” he thinks as Alastair strolls in. 

“Welcome back!  I saw Gordon this morning, you did some beautiful work!”

Dean doesn’t respond, just stares ahead of him, his jaw clenching.

 *** * ***  

When Gordon’s sees Dean and Alastair, he just continues his taunting.  He increased the vulgarity though and he starts pushing them around more aggressively.  It irks Dean that he is making Gordon say things like that, but it has to be done.  He can see on Gordon’s face sometimes that it taking a toll on him. 

Alastair is sitting across from Dean in a park, beer in the hand, late one afternoon.

“Clearly your fighting skills aren’t as effective as you think!”

“Hey, I got him good.”

“Well it didn’t stop him!”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to make him stop.  He clearly is right about you, only a sissy would let himself be pushed around like that by the likes of him.  You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, my friend.”

“How would you like me to do that?  Kick his ass again?”

“You can try that, or you could get a little more creative.  Try to shut him up for good.”

“How?”

Alastair gives an evil smile and then slides his thumb across his throat; “But first you should have a little bit of fun.”

 *** * ***  

Dean, Bobby, Sherriff Hendrickson and Chief Deputy Sherriff Walker set up a scene where Gordon is bruised and covered in blood.  Gordon closes his eyes, pretends to be dead and they take photos. 

Dean goes home, takes a shower then rushes to Alastair’s house.  Alastair is always home alone, it seems there are either no parents of they are just never around.

“Dean, what are you doing here?”

“I did it man!”

“Did what?”  Alastair squints at him.

“I had some ‘fun’!” 

Alastair’s face lights up “Really?  Tell me about it.”

Dean goes into painstaking detail about how many times he stabbed Gordon, where he stabbed him.  He supresses the urge to throttle Alastair on the spot.  When he shows him the photo Alastair is practically glowing with excitement. 

 

“Now it's your professionalism that I respect.  I’m proud of you!”

 *** * ***  

Once they have the warrant, they arrange for Mrs. Mills to make an announcement in Novak’s classroom to get a final reaction from Alastair.  Everything and everyone is in place and when the team of agents burst through the door, Dean is in full FBI mode.

When Alastair, with expression ranging from shock, horror and smugness, gets taken away handcuffs, Dean is able to take a few seconds to turn around and focus on Novak.  What he sees crushes his soul.  Novak is shocked and looks a little scared.  He recoils when Dean takes a step closer.  Dean stops, takes a deep breath:

“Someone from the field office will call you for a statement.” Then he turns around and walks out of the classroom.

 *** * ***  

During the interview process they have enough evidence to get a conspiracy charge, but Alastair is so proud of his achievements that he told him about all his “friends”.  At the end of the interview, Alastair turned to Dean and said:

“Do you really think this is gonna fix you, give you closure?  That is sad, that’s really sad, sad, sad.  I carved you into a new animal Dean, there is no going back!”

He then started singing ‘Cheek to cheek’ at the top of his lungs.

Dean writes his reports and it takes them another week to finalise the case and hand it over to the prosecuting attorney.

 


	3. FINAL

**CAS**

 

Castiel has been in a daze.  The more he thought about it, the more he blames himself for not seeing the truth.  The truth about Alastair, the truth about Dean.  There is no way Dean is 17, and if he wasn’t so head over heels for the boy….the man, he would’ve noticed it sooner.

Every time there is a knock on his door, he expects the FBI to rush back in to arrest him.  It’s been making him feel on edge and cranky.  Snapping at his students and even at Meg. 

Although seeing Gordon walking around school, Castiel feels infinitely grateful that Dean was able to protect him.  It leaves him feeling cold thinking about the wave of destruction Alastair has left and would’ve have left at this school.  In his statement to the FBI he gave them the original paper that Alastair wrote as well as a report on the interactions he has seen between Dean and Alastair.  Luckily nobody asked him about his relationship with Dean and Meg advised him to not mention it unless somebody specifically asks about it.  He expected her to either tease him or scold him for falling in love with Dean.  All she did was sympathise, she could see the stress on his shoulders and the hurt in his eyes.  The way his smile only reached halfway.  He didn’t know if it was because he was worrying about going to prison, or because he can’t see Dean every day.  If he was completely honest, he missed him!  A lot. 

* * *

**DEAN**

 

Another week pass by before Dean goes back to the school.  He is scared of being rejected but he feels like he owes Novak at least an explanation.  That’s what he tells himself, but the truth is he wants to see Novak.  He wants to hold his hand again.  He wants to kiss him.

Dean is standing in the doorway of Castiel’s classroom, leaning against the frame, looking (ok, staring) at Castiel.  Castiel is sitting at his desk, marking papers.  He has a frown on his face, clearly trying to decipher whoever’s paper he has in front of him.

Dean clears his throat and Castiel looks up, his eyes go comically wide.

“Mr ….Agent Winchester.  If you are here to arrest me, may I please ask for a few minutes just to clear my desk?”

“Arrest you?  Why would I do that?”  He knew Castiel would be mad at him, which he clearly is, but it feels like Dean is missing something.

“Seducing is student is a crime in this country.”

Understanding dawns on Dean.  “Mr Novak, I’m not….”

“It serves me right.  Only I would have the bad fortune to fall in love with the one student who is NOT a student.”  He continues opening and closing drawers and pulling things out, putting it in a box on the table.

“Castiel, please stop.”

“I can’t even defend entrapment, you weren’t even trying to entrap ME.”

“CAS!”

Castiel stops and looks at Dean.  Dean slowly steps forward, like he’s approaching a wild wounded animal.  He takes Castiel’s hands.

“I’m not going to arrest you.  What happened between us, nobody knows.  My boss will kill me if he knew I broke character.”

“You broke character?”

“Every time I was alone with you, I was myself and not ‘student’ Dean.  I slipped up so many times, I actually waited for you to call me out.  The biggest problem of all, I fell in love with you too.”

“That’s a problem?” Castiel asks softly.

“Not anymore.” He whispers as he leans in to kiss Castiel.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
